Emergency Program One
by doctorwhofan12345
Summary: AU What if Emergency Program One was activatied at diffrent points in the doctor's long, long life?
1. Chapter 1

Emergency Program One

One

"Susan, my dear, dear Susan, first of all I do hope you will forgive me my child. Please know that this was not an easy decision for me to make but you are my granddaughter and your safety will always be paramount to me."

"When we left our home I had the foresight to write this program into the ship's main computer, in case something should happen to me, the ship is taking you back home. I hope my dear that things will have improved since when we left but it case it hasn't then I want you to do what you have to do."

"And by that my dear child I mean I want you to tell them that it was all my fault, I coerced you into coming with me and at the first available opportunity you took the ship from me and hit the fast return switch until you arrived back in the repair shop."

"Now, I'm sure you are already objecting to every single word I am saying and how you will be returning for me as soon as possible but my dear this program, which I am terming emergency program one will not only take you back home, it will also put the ship's controls into permanent lockdown. No one will be able to operate the TARDIS's controls again, our ship is so old that you should be able to pass it off as a simple mechanical failure."

"Be brave my dear child, do what you can to make our world a better place, I know it will be difficult but I also know that you can do it, I know that my faith in you is not misplaced my dear one."

"Well. I think that is everything. Goodbye Susan. Goodbye my dear."

And with that, the flickering phantom of the old man disappear and the console room was silent, except for the heartbroken sobs of the girl who was lying on the floor of the control room.

"Grandfather…No…"


	2. Chapter 2

Emergency Program One

Two

"Oh dear, oh dear, dear, dear is this on?"

"Yes, it is, so how to begin?"

"Jamie, if you are seeing this then it can only mean that I'm facing deadly danger, perhaps even fatal."

"Perhaps the Cybermen are back to menace us or maybe the Daleks have somehow survived their final end or indeed in the worst case scenario…my people have finally caught up with me."

"Regardless of the nature of the threat I've clearly decided Jamie that it is far, far, far too dangerous for you to remain with me to see it through, I do hope you can forgive me Jamie."

"Now this program is tacking you out of danger, I had this program already saved in the TARDIS data banks and I've been fine tuning it, I originally designed it to take whoever was currently travelling with me back to their own time and place."

"Of course that is obviously impossible now and I will thank you for not making any comments on my navigational skills."

"While the TARDIS can not take you home Jamie I am perhaps doing the next best thing for you, I'm sending you back to Victoria."

"I told that the time we left Victoria in is a time of peace and I did not lie to you about that, both you and Victoria will be safe there and you will be able to live long and full lives together as it should be I think."

"I won't forget you Jamie, I trust you won't forget me."

"Goodbye Jamie, live well!"

And with that, the shimmering phantom of the little man with the cheeky grin and the twinkle in his eye vanished.

And the Scottish boy, with his dark hair covering his eyes hit the console of the ship with his first. "No! you stupid machine take me back! Take me back! Take me back!"

Jamie slumped to the floor in despair.

"Doctor…I won't forget you, no matter what."

**(A/N I don't think I have the Second Doctor and Jamie's characters quite down but I've very little experience with unfortunately but hopefully that don't seem totally out of character)**


	3. Chapter 3

Emergency Program One

Three

"Emergency Program One had been activated."

"Jo can you here me? I imagine you are the one standing in the console room right now otherwise this message would not be playing."

"Jo, if you are seeing this message then it can only mean that we are facing a threat so great, that I have decided it would be best if you were returned to UNIT headquarters."

"Now I understand if you are upset, I imagine I would be upset as well if I were in your position, but I need you to listen to me."

"This is for the best Jo, I know you might not believe, in fact I know you will not believe it because you are a stubborn young woman who knows her own mind and is far, far more intelligent than I ever gave you credit for."

"This is goodbye Jo, don't be sad, everything has to end at some point and this is just our ending, this doesn't mean that your life is over, stay with UNIT, leave UNIT and find another path in your life, become a scientist, become an adventure, see every country on Earth, the choice and the future are yours Jo, I do not doubt that whatever you chose to do with your life you will do splendidly."

"I've sent you away Jo because you are loyal and I've no doubt that the danger I am facing now is fatal, and you will no doubt try to sacrifice yourself to save me, need I remind you of Devil's End and Azal or the incident with TOMTIT and the Master?" 

"I don't want you sacrificing yourself to save me, I would never forgive myself if you died and I lived, so that is why you had to go."

"You'll give my goodbyes to everyone at UNIT won't, tell the Brigadier that he's not half the blinding idiot he makes himself out to be, Tell Sergeant Benton that he really is due for a promotion by now, tell Captain Yates that his ballroom dancing skills need some drastic improvement and tell Corporal Bell that I shall miss our chats."

"Oh, and do tell the tea lady I'm sorry I never learned her name."

"And I think I owe you an "I'm sorry" as well Jo, I'm sorry that our travels in the TARDIS didn't last longer, you can thank the time lords for that, there were many planets I wished to take and I'm sorry I didn't get to taking us to Meteabilis 3."

"Well, I should wrap this up because I think I can hear you returning from the wardrobe and I don't want you to catch me recording this, could lead to a few arkward questions that I'm in no mood to answer."

"Goodbye Jo."

And with a soft smile on his face, the ghost of the grey haired man dressed in red velvet faded away. And Josephine Grant fell to the floor and sobbed into her hands, to distraught to do anything else.


	4. Chapter 4

Emergency Program One

Four

"Emergency Program One has now been activated."

"Leela listen to me, I know sometimes it has been difficult to understand some of the things we have seen on our journeys together but I need you to try and understand this."

"Leela, do you remember our fight against the Fendaleene? Of course you do you are uneducated savage but you are definitely not at all stupid."

"What I'm trying to say Leela is that, there are things in this universe that go beyond our laws of physics, our perception of reality, I know I'm asking a lot Leela but do try and stay with me I know it's confusing it confused me when I heard it long ago."

"What I suppose I am trying to get at is, the universe is far more dangerous than you think and I all ready know that you think it's dangerous enough, we really do have to break that terrible habit you have of stabbing people."

"Savage, you aren't ready to see face these sort of things, they are dangerous and only a Time Lord or a being with an equally superior mind can battle them, I do not say this to insult you, I simply say it as a fact, you can not help with the fight savage."

"So, the TARDIS is taking you home, you can help the Sevateem, you've learned a very great deal, I'm very proud of you. Very proud indeed."

"Well I'd better go off and die now, after all that I just said it would be very awkward if I survived wouldn't it?"

"Goodbye Savage, I'll miss you."

And then, the curley hair man with the wide eyes and the large smile faded away and Leela stood tall, she was a warrior of the Seveteem she would not break or cry like a child, she would stand strong.

But there was no one else here, so she allowed herself a single tear.

"I will miss you wise one."

**(A/N if anyone is curious K9 stayed with the Doctor)**


	5. Chapter 5

Emergency Program One

Five

"Emergency Program One has been activated." 

"Oh dear, Tegan, I do hope you can understand why I am doing this and that I only want you to be safe, I also hope that you will remember that if, by some miracle I survive what it is to come and try to resist the desire to kill me."

"And Nyssa, I am very sorry indeed that I do this to you but I need you and Tegan to be safe and I know that you and Tegan can and will look after one another."

"I must be facing a danger that is so great that I've decided to send you both away for both of your safeties, I truly hope that you will both find it in yourselves to forgive me."

"What ever danger I am facing now, be it be the Master or the Daleks or the Cybermen I can not risk you two coming to harm. We've already lost Adric and I don't think I would survive losing the two of you."

"You will both take excellent care of one another I knew that without a shadow of a doubt, the TARDIS is taking you both back to Earth, you should arrive outside the home of an old friend of mine. Her name is Sarah Jane Smith, she will help you both get settled.

"Nyssa, I know it will be difficult for you to settle down on an alien world but Tegan will take care of you and Sarah will help as well."

"Tegan, I know I can trust you to help Nyssa adjust. Sarah will help you to find an appropriate job, I get the feeling that going back to being an air stewardess would not be quite exciting enough for you."

"Braveheart Tegan, Braveheart Nyssa, you will both be splendid." 

Then blond hair man then gave the two women in front of him a sunny smile before fading away. The two women clung to one another tightly as the man faded.

Nyssa sobbed loudly in Tegan's arms as Tegan rubbed her back to try and sooth her. Tegan smiled as her eyes filed with unshed tears. "Goodbye Doctor."


	6. Chapter 6

Emergency Program One

Six

"Emergency Program One has been activated."

"Evelyn, I hope I can trust you not to be foolish and childish and that I can trust you to listen to this message and that you won't do anything silly like try and return to me."

"If you are seeing this message Evelyn then it means I am facing a foe so great, so powerful that even my superior intellect might not be enough to defeat it."

"I would rather not have you in the way while I am fighting this foe, more than likely Doctor Smythe you would go and do something very silly like die and I can not do with that distracting me."

"Evelyn, if you are seeing this message than more than likely it means that I am the one who is going to die, and I'd rather not have you die, I've become rather fond of you over the years."

"Now, I'm sure you protesting and saying something like how I don't have to do this, that you would see it through to the end with me and I do not doubt that but this is my choice and I do not want you to be in any danger."

"Evelyn I am sorry. I'm sorry for all the horror you've witnessed in your time with me, I truly, truly am. I'm sorry about Cassie, I'm sorry about Gem and I am sorry we never went to find out what happened to little Tommy."

"And I am truly sorry Doctor Smythe that I never apologised to you in person. For what it is worth you deserved one."

"The TARDIS is taking you back home Evelyn, back to Sheffield, you'll do well there I think, if Sally was any indication there will be plenty of students you will a surprise visit from their favourite history lecturer."

"Don't mourn me Evelyn. If I do die then…fair enough, I've had a good life, seen and done a lot, done a lot of good and I do not feel as through I've been cheated of anything, I'm perfectly all right if it's time to go."

"Remember me through, won't you Evelyn? I would feel quite insulted if you just went and forgot me but don't be sad when you are remembering me. I mean honestly, what does it say about me if you are sad while you are remembering me?"

"And if you do feel sad Evelyn, remember these words, it is a far, far better thing that I do, than I ever done, it is a better rest that I go to."

"Goodbye Evelyn."

And with that, the blond man with the colourful coat faded away, and the mature woman in the red cardigan bit back her tears.

"Stupid man, stupid, silly, stubborn, fool of a man."


	7. Chapter 7

Emergency Program One

Seven

"Emergency Program One has been activated." 

"Hello Ace, now listen to me before you start taking because I need you to listen to me and realise that I am only doing this for your own good." 

"Now I know that I've done a great many terrible things in the name of protecting you, I also know that I've done many terrible things to you in the name of the greater good but you must understand that there are many terrible things in this universe that must be fought against and sometimes you must do what you have to do for the greater good." 

"I hope that in time Ace you will find it in yourself to not only forgive me for all of my past mistakes but also for sending you away I need you to be safe, I need you to not get in the way. I need you to live your life in the full."

"Ace…you will be wonderful, in fact I think you will be absolutely extraordinary."

"In fact I think you will be utterly wicked."

"Goodbye Ace, live well."

And with that, the little man in the question mark vest and the sad, ancient grey eyes vanished into nothingness and the young woman in the black bomber jacket smiled sadly and shuddered as she took in a deep breath to calm herself.

"Professer…I forgive you."

**(Hey everyone! My computer is working again so I'm back. However I'm afraid you're all going to have to wait a little bit before you get eight's chapter as while I've seen the movie and the Night of the Doctor and I've listened to a few of his audios I don't think I have enough insight into his character to write him accurately.)**

**(Thank you for all your patience and I promise that as soon as I think I truly understand Eight you will get a new chapter)**


	8. Chapter 8

Emergency Program One

1.5

"Now I do hope that this is recording it would be most aggravating if it was not."

"My little Suzy, don't be scared that you can not see me. This is only a recording of my voice that I recorded at an earlier point for an occasion such as this." 

"As you know, in many of our travels we have had the unfortunate luck to meet the Daleks on various occasions and each time it happens I pray it will be the last however it never seems to be."

"Each time we meet the Daleks they also seem to take so much from us my dear, on our second encounter with them they took Barbara and her boyfriend from us, poor old Chesterton and on our sixth encounter with them they Louise from us as well."

"Since that horrible day it has only been us travelling in TARDIS. We have seen a great deal together my dear, from man's humble origins to his final end but I am an old man and our travels togother have been coming to an end for a very long while."

"I have long suspected that Daleks might have been building an empire, one powerful enough to concur the entire seven galaxies and I must try and stop that if I can, so, I instructed TARDIS to take us to one of the most powerful rebel groups against the Daleks in any time period and I will be spending my last few years as their scientific advisor."

"You are probably wondering as to why TARDIS dematerialised as soon as I left the ship with you in well that is because before I left the ship I programmed it to leave with you because I want you to be safe Suzy."

"I want my life's work to continue, I want you to take TARDIS and see all the wonders of the seven galaxies. You a strong, beautiful woman Suzy and I have complete faith, that you can be a hour that the entire universe can look up to."

"Goodbye, my dear Suzy."

And with that, a black tape shot out of the machine and Suzy gently picked it up and glanced around the remains of TARDIS before placing the tape back in the machine and pressing the play button as she had been doing for the past ten years.

"Now I do hope that this is recording it would be most aggravating if it was not."

**(So, for those who don't get this is meant to be a little side step into the Whoniverse of the Peter Cushing movies where the Doctor is a human inventor, they are basically remakes of the first two Dalek stories but they are really fun and are worth a watch and it's Peter Cushing playing the Doctor, what more could you want, however if you are someone who gets bent out of shape over the Doctor being called Dr. Who then you might want to give them a miss.)**


End file.
